


Heavenly Sue

by ChangingShape



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingShape/pseuds/ChangingShape
Summary: A sleepless night unfolds Emily's desire for Sue
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 15
Kudos: 242





	Heavenly Sue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out one night after finishing Dickinson so I wouldn't forget. Inspired by the show and Emily's real life letters to Sue. It's poetic and messy at the end but take it as you will. I hope you enjoy either way.

_ "Emily, are you awake?"_

She could almost groan. Not from annoyance of the girls question but of how impossible it was to even consider sleep when she was beside her.

_ "Yes, of course I am."_

She watched the flickers of warm shadows dance across the ceiling above. The howling wind outside her bedroom window matched the fervent beating of her own heart. Thunder roared yet the rumble in her entire being was louder. She laid restless, hands clasped together tightly, too afraid to move. The storm outside caused by nature, the storm inside of her caused entirely by Sue. 

_ "I told you, I can't sleep with you next to me."_

A faint laugh came from the girl lying next to her and she almost smiled herself at the noise. Only angels were made to make sounds so divine. Sue was purely so. An angel sent to her from heaven above. Turning her head to gaze upon the brown haired girl next to her, how lucky she thought, to be in such presence as her.

_ "You find it suitable to laugh, do you? So do I amuse you now, Sue?"_

How she longed to say she'd become a jester if she so pleased. She'd be her fool, doing anything she wanted just to hear the girl laugh and bring her joy for the rest of their days.

_ "No, Emily, I'm not laughing at you."_

She felt the bed shift as the girl turned on her side, facing her now. Astonishing hues of gold brushed across her face in the darkness. She was the sun at midnight hour. Bright and warm, beautiful to behold. But unlike the sun, she could stare at her forever, never going blind but becoming speechless. Failing to find the words to describe how handsome she was. Captivated and enthralled, she laid on her side too.

_ "Then, what is it?"_

Another laugh. Her heart soared. A touch of crimson appeared on the apples of her cheeks much alike the apples from the orchard trees where they once had kissed so passionately.

_ "You are extraordinary, Emily Dickinson. You don't amuse me, you amaze me."_

Drawing closer, their hands and limbs tangled like roots of trees. Embedded, she couldn't pull away, she didn't dare. Not when she had her to herself. Nothing could get in her way of being with the girl. Not Austin, nor Betty, not even death. No one but she could have her now. She moved her hand upwards, touching the girl's face only to find that, beneath her fingertips she felt a spark. Bringing to life a fire within her she knew could never burn out.

_ "My heart is so full of you, Sue,"_

She whispered, tracing her fingers along the other girl's jaw,

_ "None other than you is in my thoughts, but my heart wants more." _

_ "Emily–"_

The softest whisper of her name. The exhale of a warm breath across her lips, caught with a kiss. How many days she'd wished that time would move hastily when her dear Sue was away. Yet now she only wished for time to stop. But alas, it did not, and it never could. This moment was all she had to show how much she truly yearned for Sue. So, she kissed her like she's longed to kiss her so many times before. Her heart beat so fast, she only hoped it kept quiet enough so no one could hear the song it dared to burst out loud and sing!

Much more brave and far bolder than ever before, she laid down her hand, running her fingers across Sue's thigh. Skin soft as silk, as dangerous as fire. Elated with the urgency to return the passion her lover made her feel days before. 

_ "I want to show you too, Sue. Will you let me?"_

She asked, hoping the doe eyed girl understood her.

_ "Yes,"_

Breathless as her body turned hot and feverish. Of course Sue understood her. They got each other completely, they always had.

She'd become an explorer now. Her fingers treading lightly across the unknown. The only guidance was of her heart's desire. She could get lost, she didn't care. Wandering with more excitement than she could bare. She'd never seen volcanoes but she's felt them now. Hot and enticing, melting at the touch. Threatening to reduce her to bone and ash.

Death she'd gladly accept, for paradise was heavenly Sue. 

_ "Do you love me, Sue?"_

She whispered, searching dark brown eyes that peered into hers. How much her heart claimed. She yearned for Sue, needing more and more.

_ "I do, Emily, I do!" _

The sighs upon her lover's lips, sounds of sweet melodies at love's confess, sung in hushed delectations. 

Sue does,

She felt it true. In her fingers, her arms, her body down to her toes. She felt Sue everywhere, laid everlasting in her heart. 

Enchanted and in awe. Sue, the most beautiful girl in all of Amherst, no – in all the world – laid her head upon her chest, withered and spent.

_ "I love you so much, Emily."_

She watched as she drifted away. Blissful peace upon her face and the storm inside finally at rest.

_ "I love you, forevermore, Sue." _

  
  



End file.
